


Lovers Quarrel

by ArtemisPrime226



Series: K2 Collection [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisPrime226/pseuds/ArtemisPrime226
Summary: Mysterion wants to take down the Coon. Kyle argues with him.





	Lovers Quarrel

Kyle's eyes strained as he stared at his brightly lit up phone screen for the umpteenth time that night. Glancing up slightly and squinting, he sees that the time reads 2:43 a.m. Groaning and dropping his phone down next to his head, Kyle lays an arm over his eyes, thinking back to earlier that evening.

____________Earlier____________  
"Are you kidding me, Kenny," Kyle screamed, "You went after him again?!"  
Mysterion stood in the bathroom bleeding claw marks on his face along with a gash in his side, which he is currently wrapping in gauze. Mysterion merely glares over his shoulder at his enraged boyfriend, retorting, "He's dangerous Kyle. He has to be stopped before he does any real damage to anyone," he grunts as he pulls the gauze tightly around his midsection, stopping the bleeding.

"Kenny, you've told me he's killed you before! You need to stop going after the Coon! Let the police handle it, he wouldn't dare injure someone in the law enforcement if he wants to be a 'hero'," Mysterion turns, glaring at Kyle, walking towards the door where he stands.

Kyle refuses to step out of the way, glaring back at the masked hero that stands over him. A tense moment passes, the tension so thick in the air makes it hard to breathe. With the light behind Mysterion, it shadows, his features, making him more intimidating than Kyle had previously seen, but he stands his ground, regardless.

"Move," Mysterion growls.

Albeit shocked at the tone his boyfriend just used towards him, he is just filled with more anger, "Don't you dare talk to me like that. I'm not some lowly criminal for you to treat however you want."

Mysterion visibly tensed, his frown turning into a scowl. Oh, he hit a nerve, "Don't you even think-"

Kyle cut him off, "What? You think that you don't look at me like how you look at everyone else and don't see me as your equal when wearing that damned hood?! Well, newsflash for you Kenneth McCormick, I noticed that you do. Don't even deny that you don't see me as anything other than a burden to you when you wear that damn outfit! I can't stand it anymore! Sometimes I wish you never told me you were Mysterion! At least it wouldn't hurt when you looked at me like that!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Immensely. His hands flew up to his mouth in shock at what he just said. The look on Mysterion's face when those words hit his ears was a truly devastated look. Another moment passes before Kyle removed his hands from his mouth to speak clearly, "Kenny-"

"Is that how you really feel," he spoke without the usual deep voice he used when he donned his cape. He sounded so broken.

"N-no Kenny I-"

Again, he was cut off, "So you wish you were never in a relationship with me? Because I would've never told you who I was if we weren't together. I thought it would be for the better..." He shoved past Kyle harshly, stomping towards the window of their bedroom where he came in earlier. He looked back at Kyle, who just stood there, shocked and crying slightly, "I guess I was wrong."

With that, he disappeared out the window, going to blow off some steam on a certain fat raccoon dressed villain.

____________Present____________  
That had been almost three hours ago. He had sent many apology texts to Kenny's burner phone, even tried calling after a couple hours. Kyle sighed in regret. He had been unfair towards Kenny, he was only doing what he thought was right, after all, doing a noble deed for the town and its inhabitants. Kyle was just being selfish. He wanted Kenny to be safe, out of danger and just stay with him during the night. Yeah, selfish was right. Letting out another sigh, he turned over, away from his phone, closing his eyes.

 _'Ugh, kurwa, I really messed up this time,'_ he lets out the hundredth sigh tonight, _'He'll come home when he's ready. Might as well try and get some sleep,'_ He thinks to himself.

A few peaceful moments pass before his phone starts violently vibrating and playing its normal annoying ringtone. Jumping up, startled, he flips back over frantically trying to pick up the phone. Once he does, he answers frantically, "H-hello?"

But the voice that answers him forms a painful cold knot in his stomach, "Hello Mysterion's little friend, how are you tonight?"

No way...no fucking way. A cold feeling filled him, a knot in his stomach forming painfully.

"Well, I bet you're doing better than Mysterion here," a loud thud can be heard, followed by a pained groan. A familiar groan at that, followed by violently hacking coughs.

"Don't hurt him," Kyle pleaded.

"Well a bit too late for that, but I won't hurt him anymore if you come to our location. The community center, you should know where that is Kahl."

Wait...was that....no it couldn't be but...it must be though. No one says his name like that. Only...Cartman. He had him. That Gruby osioł had his boyfriend.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good," a loud crash and then static being cut short indicates that the phone was thrown down and crushed.

Getting up and throwing on shoes and a coat he pauses in the doorway, glancing back at the closet. Drawing in a shaky breath, he walks over, opens the closet, and kneels in front of a metal box. Unlocking it, he opens it, coming face to face with Kenny's extra Glock 19. Picking up the loaded weapon with shaking hands, he stands back up and without a second thought, runs out the door.

A short run down a few streets later, and he stands in front of the doors to the community center. Taking another breath, he pushes the doors open, making his presence known to the outfitted vigilante and the villainous Coon.

The room was mostly dim with little light due to only one of the overhead lights being on. The light is shining down on the podium, where Mysterion is slumped over, barely conscious, while Coon is looking down at him from Mysterion's right side. Although, with the sound of the doors being opened, he turns towards Kyle, and maliciously grins at the pajama wearing redhead, "Welcome Kahl! Thought you'd never show," he saunters towards him.

"You better not have severely hurt him, Cartman," the piece of shit's breath gets caught in his throat and he freezes in place. Good.

"You thought that deepening your voice a little would hide your identity? How stupid do you think I am you kupno gówna? Now, if you hurt Mysterion in any way I will out your identity to the authorities."

"Not if you can't reach them," he rushes at the ginger, silver claws reaching towards him, not suspecting the barrel of a Glock 19 to be aimed right at his face. Freezing again, he backs up a few steps, "What, you think I wouldn't come prepared?" Kyle keeps his head.

Pulling out his phone while keeping an eye on the fatass he dials 911 putting it on speaker and putting it in the pocket of his jacket. It takes about two rings before a woman picks up on the other end, "911, what is your emergency?"

"I've found the Coon vigilante and have him at gunpoint, he is threatening to either hurt or kill me."

"The Coon?! Alright, sir, we're dispatching police to your location. What is your name?"

"Kyle Broflovski," Kyle responds while circling Cartman to get to Mysterion.

"Alright Kyle, I need you to keep me updated. Keep him in your sight, the police will be there shortly."

"Ok, thank you, mam," he kneels and pulls the knot of the rope trapping Mysterion loose, diverting his attention for a split second.  
But that was all the Coon needed to catch him off guard, swiping the gun out of Kyles grip, aiming to shred the ginger into pieces. Although, being Mysterion's boyfriend had its perks.

Without thinking, Kyle grabs Cartman's wrist, punching him square in the nose, feeling it give under his fist and a satisfying crack resounded off the walls of the barely lit room.

A sharp pain filled cry follows the loud crack, blood pouring out his nose, hands flying up to try and stop the bleeding, along with the woman on the line panicking. Kyle shoves Coon aside, running for the discarded weapon. Once he has it in his hands, he turns only to freeze. Coon has Mysterion's head pulled up with one hand while the other clawed hand is on his neck.

"You move, and he's dead," he threatens, moving Mysterion in front of him to use as a human shield, "Now drop the fucking gun."  
Taking a shaky breath, he begins lowering it when his eyes met the fiery blues of Mysterion. He shakes his head slightly, silently commanding Kyle to keep the gun on the one holding him hostage.

With shaking hands Kyle obeyed, keeping his green eyes locked with those sky-blue ones. But then Mysterion mouths something. Not catching it the first time Kyle tilts his head in confusion, silently asking him to repeat it. Closing his eyes, Mysterion mouths the words one more time. Kyle shook even more now. There was no mistaking what he was asking of Kyle.

**_"Shoot me."_ **

Mysterion is telling Kyle to shoot him. That makes Kyle feel that awful chilling knot in his stomach again. The fire in Mysterion's eyes dies, dimming into a pleading look as blood drips from his mouth. He was in pain, covered in cuts and bruises. His breathing is short and slow as if it hurt to breathe, indicating he might have a broken rib or two. Then the gash in his side is exposed again, only it looks even worse now.

Taking another breath, he aims, seeing the thankfulness in Mysterion's eyes as he mouths, _"Thank you."_

Closing his eyes, he reminds himself, 'He'll come back,' repeatedly as he started squeezing the trigger. Opening his eyes one more time, he shoots, hitting Mysterion right in the head. Luckily, the bullet went straight through, hitting the Coon in the shoulder. Mysterion's expression goes blank, his body limp and flops forward falling down the small staircase leading up to the podium, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Kyle's legs shook so much they gave out under him. He was crying soundlessly as police burst in through the door, immediately taking the Coon into custody. Then a police officer came up to him, "What are you crying about sir? What happened?"

Glancing behind the police officer he sees nothing there. No body. But why would there be a body there? He couldn't remember, "I don't...know."

It took about an hour till the police let him go after asking a million questions. During those questions, Kyle couldn't stop worrying about Kenny for some reason. Well, they had that argument, but it was something else he felt worried about, but he couldn’t quite place it. Once the police let him go, he ran anxiously home to find Kenny waiting on the couch. The moment his eyes connected with Kenny’s, flashes of images flitted through his mind. He remembered bits and pieces of what happened, but the one that stood out was the one where Kyle…killed Kenny.

Walking over to a confused looking Kenny, he drops the gun onto the table then drops onto the couch next to him, crushing him in a hug. The confused blond soon got his answer when Kyle said, “I’m so sorry Kenny about the argument earlier. I’m so sorry. But also, never ask me to do that ever again. Please.”

Hugging back just as tightly he whispers, “I’m sorry too. For everything. But you saved me from more torture from Coon. And you managed to stop him by yourself for the most part. I’m proud of you.”

Kyle gives a weak laugh, energy leaving him in waves, “Really? You’re proud of me?”

“Of course! You used the self-defense training I gave you. And you’re the most badass boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, not to mention cute, smart, brave, with a fiery attitude I could only love. I love you Kyle Broflovski, no matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

Looking down he notices that the ginger is soundly asleep, not that he could blame him. It was late, and after everything that he’s been through tonight, Kenny would pass out just the same. Chuckling, he kisses the top of the redhead’s head, picks him up gently and carries him upstairs to their bedroom. Laying him down before lying down next to him he pulls the covers over the two of them. Kyle subconsciously cuddles closer to Kenny, who cuddles him to his chest, resting his head on the red curls of Kyle’s head. Giving Kyle one last kiss, he nuzzles impossibly closer and falls asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame townycod13 on tumblr for the Polish Kyle hc that i've come to love.


End file.
